


Turn!verse Covers [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: One good turn always deserves another. Apparently.





	1. Turn Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879852) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> I enjoyed this story and thought I'd make a cover to show my appreciation.  
> The summery for the story does not do it justice (so short), but this is an absolutely GREAT story and I highly recommend it.
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	2. Someone Like You Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is going to get through this sodding Ministry ball if it kills her. And she’s going to do it alone.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	3. Midnight Seduction Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ginny sleeps, Blaise enjoys some time with his newest purchase.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
